


I Never Meant to Start a War (but I'm kind of glad I did)

by Cjblack



Series: Tell Me What You Want, Alexander [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec gets a little jealous, Brief mention of Magnus/OFC, M/M, Possessive Alec, Sex, Sex Magic, and a lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjblack/pseuds/Cjblack
Summary: A bored Alec tries to get revenge on his boyfriend for buying him sexy underwear. He comes out on top for just a moment before Magnus Bane brings him back to his knees. In the best of ways, of course. Companion piece to 'Tell Me What You Want, Alexander'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot based off my story, "Tell Me What You Want, Alexander", but you don't really have to read that to understand this one. (Not going to say that you shouldn't though! ;) )
> 
> Also, a big THANK YOU to 'Zeyn' for fixing the French in this, since I don't speak a lick of it and Google Translate isn't always reliable. :)

* * *

“Don’t look at me like that. Of course, I trust Magnus. It’s his habit of having crazy exes that I don’t have much faith in.”

“…”

“You have to admit Camille is terrible. Have you met her, before? No, I doubt it…”

“…”

“And you haven’t been around long enough to have met Made—whatever the hell her name is. Madeleine?”

“…”

“I mean, I can’t even understand what she’s saying in there and since I _trust_ my boyfriend, I'm not about to use a _Speak in Tongues_ rune to find out or anything...but she definitely sounds like she’s being flirty, don’t you think?”

“…”

“Look at it this way. If your boyfriend or girlfriend (I’m not going to assume your preferences, here), was on a two-hour phone call with someone he or she previously slept with, wouldn’t you be a little annoyed? Especially when it’s so damn obvious she’s trying to sound seductive.”

“…”

“You’re a terrible therapist, you know that?” Alec asked dryly.

Chairman Meow purred uninterestedly.

Alec laid sprawled on his stomach on top of Magnus’s silky duvet, idly petting the cat as he waited for his boyfriend to finish up his conference call. A conference call that Magnus said should only take twenty minutes’ tops.

It stopped being ‘twenty minutes’ over ninety minutes ago, but Magnus was still in the den, talking to some French politician who didn’t seem at all bothered that she was monopolizing the warlock’s time. Magnus had seemed exasperated when the woman contacted him, but in the beginning he didn’t elaborate more than: _“We met four years ago…Madeleine Dubois is a rather…persistent woman.”_

_“How so?”_

Magnus was reluctant.

_“She’s the type of woman who is used to getting what she wants. She doesn’t handle rejection well.”_

_“Oh, so you rejected her?”_ Alec had asked his boyfriend, curiously. Magnus was avoiding eye contact, focusing way too intensely at his spaghetti. Alec felt his stomach twist unpleasantly. “ _Oh…got it.”_

 _“It was a one-time, no-strings-attached kind of thing.”_ Alec reigned in the small spike of jealousy. It wasn’t fair to Magnus to get spiteful. Magnus was allowed to have a past and he wouldn’t fault the man for that.

That didn’t mean he had to _like_ thinking of his boyfriend having intense sex with some erudite French woman on her desk.

Alec climbed off the bed, much to the feline’s dismay, and opened the bedroom door ajar. Magnus’s voice drifted down the hall from the office. He was being his usual genial self, and while Alec couldn’t understand a lick of French, he had to admit his boyfriend sounded incredibly sexy speaking it.

Then again, he _always_ found Magnus incredibly sexy.

Yawning from sheer boredom, Alec shrugged his sweatshirt off and shoved it in the hamper. It was getting too full, he noticed with some guilt. Since the majority of Magnus’s clothing was dry-clean-only, Alec knew most of the things in the basket had to belong to him.

When had Alec started getting so comfortable here? His clothes were in the closet, the hamper, and Magnus’s dryer.

He had a toothbrush in the bathroom and his hair smelled often like sandalwood.

The blue mug (the one with the chipped rim) was ‘Alec’s Mug’, even though it wasn’t _really_ , and Magnus only kept it for him because he knew Alec favored it. It was unique, he’d told Magnus. It had character.

He had his own phone charger that never left the outlet on the wall on HIS side of the bed (the side closest to the door). He had his own nightstand that was mostly empty aside from the two books he’d stolen from Magnus’s library to read.

Magnus’s loft had fast become his home away from home.

Honestly, it was more of a sanctuary these days.

Five minutes later, standing in the warm mist of the shower head, Alec’s thoughts drifted back to the man who owned the home. It was strange how everything, even the small, trivial things, were made so much better with Magnus.

Breakfast: with Magnus.

Lunch: with Magnus.

Dinner: with Magnus.

Watching lame TV shows: with Magnus.

Brushing his teeth: next to Magnus.

Falling asleep: in Magnus’s arms.

Waking up: pressed up against Magnus.

Taking a shower: also, pressed up against Magnus.

Showering was _considerably_ more satisfying with Magnus Bane. Alec squeezed a dollop of soap on his blue loofa and absently washed his body, down his arms, chest, thighs, wishing it were Magnus doing it instead.

Magnus would run the spongey thing over stomach, down his back, along his ass and the backs of his thighs. He’d pepper little kisses along the wet skin of his spine, step in closer so Alec could feel Magnus’s erection slide slickly between the crevice of his—

Damn it…

His arousal stirred treacherously between his legs and Alec stubbornly ignored it, because _getting off_ with Magnus was so much more appealing.

Licking his lips, Alec rinsed the soap off his front, then his back, and Alec shuddered as the water cascaded along the crack of his ass…

_Damn it._

He was craving Magnus but Magnus was in his office, doing business with an old flame.

Alec had been a weird teenager. He had rarely masturbated and the few times that he did, he’d felt so ashamed because of _who_ and _what_ popped into his mind’s eye when he touched himself. It had truly become a last resort to those few occasions when simply willing his erection away wasn’t enough.

Things were vastly different, now.

It wasn’t like he was rubbing one out multiple times a day…but neither was Alec ashamed to want to be with a _guy_ that way. Not anymore. He knew he lacked a lot of confidence still, but he _liked_ sex. It was…

Fucking incredible.

Magnus was so open and honest with everything. He encouraged Alec to be so, too. To tell Magnus what he wanted and how he wanted it, and Magnus reciprocated. Twice, so far. They literally started having full-on sex a mere two weeks ago. Okay, so he wasn’t quite ready to say ‘anal’ or ‘penetrative’ without feeling dirty, even if Magnus had no qualms using those terms.

The weeks were getting even longer it seemed. The feeling of yearning was becoming commonplace. It was vaguely horrifying how…horny he felt nowadays, whenever he and Magnus were reunited.

 _‘It’s not abnormal, darling,’_ Magnus had reassured him a week or so ago, over the phone. _‘You’ve discovered new pleasures. Everything is so heightened and exciting right now and you’re a young, red-blooded male who has needs and desires. Not to mention, your body is remarkably sensitive. I don’t think I’ve ever made love to someone who—’_

Biting his lip a little too hard, Alec reached behind himself with a slippery finger, brushing it over his hole.

He shuddered.

An idea struck him.

**…**

Magnus rolled his eyes, irritation swelling inside him rapidly but he kept his voice steady and pleasant because he was doing business, whether he wanted to right now or not. His eyes flitted over to the door longing to be with his boyfriend as Madeleine rambled on.

He started off with a forced geniality but as the minutes ticked away, he started being succinct with her. He’d hoped she would take the hint that their conversation should be coming to an end but it was all for naught. Madeleine had spent the better part of an hour talking about the last four years, her successes and triumphs of the office she held.

Frankly, Magnus would’ve rather spent the last two hours discussing different blood types with Raphael Santiago or discussing the viscosity of the slime from a _cecaelia_ demon with one of the bricks in his apartment.

Suppressing a huge yawn, Magnus stretched until his spine popped and realigned itself. He settled himself back in his big desk chair and examined his nails jadedly.

Of course, he’d have to eventually meet up with Madeleine and her associates but that was another day.

A day when his lover wasn’t two doors away from him, waiting.

A soft noise at the door had him tearing his gaze away from the glittery polish on his fingernails. He opened his mouth instinctively, to mouth an apology to Alec but he was immediately rendered speechless as the young man slipped in quietly. Alec turned the knob as he pulled it shut and released carefully so that the door never made a noise as it was closed.

Magnus’s jaw dropped.

Alec stood before him in Magnus’s red, silken robe (a robe that normally came to his knees but on Alec, it reached a couple inches above, ending along his firm thighs instead). He wore a determined expression on his handsome face, his cheeks a little pink as he stared squarely at Magnus.

In fact, Alec’s eyes never left his as he slowly pulled the loose knot cinched at his waist and allowed the robe to slip off into a pool on the floor at his feet.

The temperature seemed to rise within the den on its own accord and Magnus could no longer remember how to breathe because Alexander, his beautiful man, was standing there clad only in a pair of very tight briefs that hugged his ass delectably and showed off the hard line of his erection.

Magnus felt his blood travel southward, causing his own pants constrict.

_“Magnus? Tu es toujours là?”_

Merde.

_Madeleine._

Why did she have to exist right now?

 _“Oui, je suis là. Madeleine, je suis désolé, s’il vous plaît continuez,”_ Magnus managed only after Alec made a motion with his hand that indicated that Magnus should respond. The Shadowhunter crossed the room to stand on the opposite side of the desk. However, it was enough, because the woman continued without further prompt. Magnus was certain she was the type of person who loved hearing herself talk. He closed his eyes and swallowed for a moment to reel his chaotic thoughts back in.

When he opened them, Alec was gone, and for a split-second Magnus was wondering if he was simply imagining him there. His eyes landed back on the discarded robe and then Magnus squeaked slightly as hands found his belt buckle and undid it swiftly, before unzipping his pants.

It was a great day to go commando, Magnus thought desperately and then his fingers gripped the armrests of his desk chair so hard his knuckles turned white. A familiar tongue licked the head of his stiffening cock with enthusiasm. Magnus shuddered and sank back into the chair in hopes of catching a glimpse of his sneaky boyfriend knelt below his desk.

Alec’s eyes met his as his hot mouth descended onto him eagerly, one hand gripping him, jerking him in sync with his bobbing head and the other hand rubbed his thigh through his pants.

Alec was really getting good at this. What he lacked in finesse he made up for in the endearing way he was always so eager to please. Plus, those lips were gorgeous wrapped around him.

Magnus’s breathing was growing slightly erratic now and he sputtered out a quick _“Oui, c’est le meilleur plan d’action,”_ before his voice caught and he threw his head back. Alec was shimmying down his pants a bit so that he had better access to his balls. Alec’s hand played with them teasingly as he used his wicked mouth to torment Magnus, dragging his tongue across the head and then gently pressing the tip of it into the slit of his cock.

As self-conscious as Alec could be when it came to sex, he was certainly a keen learner and quick study as to what Magnus liked.

His Nephilim was practically soundless as he blew him, aside from a few wet noises here or there. He took Magnus’s length deeper. Magnus coughed slightly to muffle the noise when his cock triggered Alec’s gag reflex but Alec never let up on him. He forced his throat to relax around Magnus, to accept him deeper than he ever had before.

Magnus’s eyes rolled back into his head and he brought a fist up to his mouth and bit it to keep from swearing or shouting.

Then, it stopped. The warm, wet mouth that was being so good to him, disappeared. The presence of Alec’s body beneath the desk was also gone and Magnus nearly sobbed in frustration.

Alec’s head popped up on the other side of the desk and he stood up quietly, rubbing his wet mouth with the back of his hand as he came around to Magnus.

It all happened so fast; Alec was ridding himself of his underwear and then shoving Magnus back against the chair firmly, a predatory look in his hazel eyes. There was a foot and a half maybe, between Magnus and the desk, but it was enough for the Shadowhunter to straddle him, his long, lean legs bent on either side of Magnus’s.

A strong hand threaded itself in Magnus’s hair and Magnus couldn’t even be bothered to fret over him mussing it up, because his lips were captured in a possessive kiss that was so intense that he feared it would’ve had him coming if Alec hadn’t seized his dick around the base, steadying it but also managing to stave off the danger of ejaculating too soon.

Magnus’s eyes grew impossibly wide and he shook his head wildly at Alec, because he'd yet to conjure any lubricant and sex with out lube was always a bad idea, not to mention potentially  _harmful_ —well, _fuck._

Alec fumbled behind him slightly and guided the head of Magnus’s erection to his entrance.

He was prepped.

With a substantial amount of lube.

Thank the Angel.

Tiny sirens went off in the warlock’s head unexpectedly that left him gaping like a fish out of water because Alec had obviously prepared _himself_ for this. The image of the younger man fingering himself open for Magnus was blazing through his mind like wildfire. Alec took Magnus in a tiny bit; his brow furrowed in concentration and he inhaled slightly, eyes closing, lips parted, as he sank down inch by inch until he was seated on top of Magnus, and Magnus was imbedded fully inside his lover.

They’d never done this, before. Both times they’d had sex, it’d been missionary, (although, that last time Alec had ended up on his hands and knees and that’d been a sight to see), but this…this was knew. Alexander was being assertive. Staking his claim on Magnus in the absolute delicious way possible.

_Calm down. Calm down. Hundreds of years old, Bane. You will not come yet. You are not a one-pump-chump. Restrain yourself. For fuck’s sake, have some self-control._

His fingers dug themselves into hips as he looked up at Alec with lust-blown eyes. His glamour was gone because he knew that was how Alec preferred it when they made love. He didn’t understand it; he couldn’t wrap his head around Alexander’s desire to see his true eyes. The blatant reminder of who—or what he was, was usually met with revulsion by Nephilim. Not Alec, though. Never Alec.

 _Yes,_ Magnus thought, not for the first time, _this one’s it. He’s the one I’ve been waiting for. After all these centuries, he’s the one. He is everything._

The strained look on Alec’s face jolted him out of his thoughts. His body was tense on top of Magnus; he was shifting slightly, uneasily…

Fuck.

Alec eyes fluttered shut and he exhaled.

Assuming the worst: that Alec hadn’t been as thorough in his prep as Magnus would’ve been, Magnus’s hands immediately went to help lift the Shadowhunter off his lap. Before he could follow through, his hands were knocked from Alec’s waist with a shake of his head.

“Alec, you’re hurting yourself!” he hissed through his teeth but it was likely too incoherent, so he shook his own head roughly. He gestured haphazardly at their connected bodies and then shook his head again, pointed to the small grimace of obvious discomfort on the face of his boyfriend and shook his head _again_ , hoping to get his point across. 

He croaked out _“Oui je suis d’accord,”_ at the speaker on his desk. He could only hope that it made sense, because he was too far away to care what the French politician was saying anymore.

She laughed though, and went on speaking pleasantly, so Magnus figured he was fine; but Alec, _Alec_ was hurting and was refusing to budge from his lap. Alec shifted on him a bit, exhaled soundlessly and leaned in to wrap his arms around Magnus’s shoulders. His skin was slightly damp with sweat, but slowly he relaxed against Magnus’s body and whispered in his ear, “I’m fine. I like it. Just didn’t expect—you’re so deep in me right now.” Alec’s tongue flicked at his earlobe, grazing his teeth against it playfully and Magnus shivered. “Don’t forget, you have a client on the phone,” the Shadowhunter added in a husky murmur.

Fuck, who would’ve thought Alexander Lightwood had it in him to be such a tease?

Magnus’s throat closed, his voice no longer accessible because of those few simple words from his lover. He raked his blunt nails up Alec’s thighs as he waited for Alec to adjust; he waited with dwindling patience as that tight channel worked to accommodate Magnus’s cock but it was, perhaps, the most blissful torment.

Finally, Alec swiveled his hips experimentally, grinding down on the length inside him and Magnus barely suppressed a moan. His control was disappearing far too quickly as Alec rode him. Although his movements were unpracticed and uneven, it was one of the most wonderful things.

Ever.

It took some gentle guiding of his hips from Magnus to help Alec sink into a more natural rhythm until his body moved in smoother, gradual strokes. Alec leaned his body back toward the desk and reached behind himself with both arms bent, the heel of his palms coming to rest on the edge for leverage. Magnus watched mesmerized as Alec took back the control, more confident as he rose and fell onto his lap, his stomach muscles working hard and rippling in an erotic dance that would’ve had the most proficient belly dancers envious.

 _“Magnus?”_ At the sound of his name from the speaker, Magnus jumped in his chair. He bucked up into Alec who gasped and slapped a hand over his own mouth. _Hello prostate,_ the warlock thought wryly.

 _“Oui?”_ he asked, clearing his throat.

_“Tout va bien?”_

_"Oui, tout est - est bien Madame Dubois. Je suis désolé, quelle était votre question?”_

The Frenchwoman paused briefly. When she spoke again, something changed in her tone; the faintest note of irritation had crept in and Magnus knew it was because he was no longer seemingly giving her his undivided attention.

It made him appreciate Alec even more, for not being so damn egocentric.

Also, for riding him like a stallion.

Bracing his feet flat on the floor, Magnus rose to meet Alec’s small bounces, determined to find that perfect angle again for hitting Alec’s prostate.

_“J’ai demandé combien de temps la convocation devrait vous prendre.”_

Alec’s nails bit into his shoulder suddenly and his eyes clenched shut. His lips parted and let out a puff of air as he twitched back onto Magnus with small repetitive rolls of his hips and Magnus knew he’d found that spot inside him that gave him the utmost gratification. 

He ran his palms up Alec's chest, fingers deftly toying with those lovely peaked nipples and he watched with fascination as his lover shivered at the touch. His Shadowhunter had proven to be particularly sensitive there, time and time again. In fact, Magnus was certain he'd never been with someone as responsive in bed as his Alexander.

Of all the things Magnus had accomplished with his power throughout his lifetime, making Alec Lightwood come undone by _his_ hands, was one of the things he was proudest of.

He was tempted to put it on his resumé as part of his skill set.  

Somehow, he didn't think that would be well-received by his lover _or_  potential clientele.

...Speaking of...

Through gritted teeth Magnus was able to formulate another half-assed reply to Madeleine's newest question. He wasn't about to give the woman a play-by-play of how demon-summoning worked while he was in the middle of one of the most intense shags of his life.

Call him unprofessional, but he couldn't _always_ choose business over pleasure. He was human, after all.

Well.

Partly.

In his defense, it wasn't as if his demonic blood was going to evoke any kind of moral compass let alone proper business ethics.

Alec’s pace changed again, rising and falling back down onto the cock inside him a little more roughly than before. The younger man seemed intent on finding new ways to enjoy this position, new ways to move to bring them both pleasure with every bounce and tilt of his hips.

The sensation of sex was one thing; _intense_ and _pleasurable_ , but familiar. The visual of sex was an entirely different euphoria. Centuries spent looking for beautiful things; searching for the most stunning sights to behold, and Magnus had finally found the most magnificent of all in the form of a dark-haired, doe-eyed Shadowhunter writhing in his lap, back arched head thrown back, sweat creating a sheen along stomach muscles that quaked with every movement. A tall, lovely, rune-covered, _hard_ body trembling in blissful ecstasy.

 _“Madeleine,”_ Magnus breathed out, and cringed when Alec’s head snapped back up, eyes wide as he pinned Magnus with a reproachful look. He wasn’t _exactly_ calling out someone else’s name in bed, because one, he wasn’t really _thinking_ of Madeleine while he was fucking Alec, and two, he wasn’t _in_ a bed. Nevertheless, Alec’s glare was enough to tell Magnus he did not appreciate the woman’s name being uttered mid-fuck.

He couldn’t blame Alec for being disgruntled. He had (involuntarily) said her name with a lilt of longing that the woman _could_ andprobably _would_ misconstrue, considering their past encounter, but...

...Magnus couldn’t so much as picture himself having sex with anyone else.

Ever again.

It was a bit of a bittersweet realization.

Alec had stopped moving completely, bringing Magnus out of his own head, and folded his arms over his chest with a glower. Magnus gave him his best apologetic look before he added, _"Ah...quelque chose vient de tomber sur mes genoux qui requiert mon attention immédiat. Je vous contacterai demain et nous pouvons fixer un rendez-vous. Mes plus sincères excuses. Passez une bonne journée, Madame.”_

Madeleine barely had the opportunity to stutter out a startled goodbye before Magnus waved his hand frantically to disconnect the call. The speaker on his desk blasted against the wall and shattered into fragments of wires and plastic. Magnus didn’t so much as give it a second thought.

Alec still had his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed but he softened a little. “You started this,” Magnus told him huskily. “Are you going to finish it or not, Alexander?”

Alec pursed his lips as he regarded him stoically. He ran both his hands up and down Alec’s thighs that framed his hips and massaged them encouragingly. “…you look positively decadent like this, you know,” the older man continued, when Alec didn’t reply. He ran his hand lightly up Alec’s erection, his thumb gathering some pre-come at the tip and he brought his hand to his mouth. He lapped it away with his tongue and observed with satisfaction as his boyfriend’s resolve crumbled.

Alec’s own hand snaked into one of the long necklaces he sported and used it like a leash to yank the warlock closer before he resumed his bucking against him.

 _“Mine,”_ Alec growled into his ear and all Magnus could do was groan in agreement because _yes_ , he was Alec’s and Alec’s was his and _fuck_ , if that wasn’t the most wonderful reality, ever. " _Mine...mine...mine..._ " he repeated like a low, whispered mantra.

Magnus wasn't quite sure who those words were meant for; they could've been for him, or Alec, or Madame Dubois, but as soon as they left supple lips, they latched onto every molecule in the air around them and converted to a fuel that spurred their passion into new heights.

Magnus’s hands wandered down and around to cup that backside he loved to ogle at in his spare time. He squeezed firm globes tightly and then used his own strength to assist Alec once more in his endeavor. Their combined efforts sped up the erratic pace.

In his lusty haze, Magnus trailed two fingers down between spread cheeks and grazed his own shaft as it drove in and out of Alec. He ran them along that taught ring of muscle that was stretched around his cock. Alec’s exposed hole tightened instinctively at the touch and they both whined piteously.

It ignited another thrill of excitement in Magnus and he found himself wishing that he could get a recording of this for all those days during the week that they had to spend apart.

He squashed that thought, wistfully.

If Alec could barely stand selfies, Magnus imagined he wouldn’t appreciate being the star of a porno. Even if it was purely for Magnus’s personal viewing.

“You feel so good,” Magnus mumbled in between his current attack on Alec’s neck and chest. “…So tight for me. _Angel_ , you’re so beautiful.”

"You're...the beautiful...one," Alec rasped.

He was breathing heavily, once again bowed over Magnus with arms wound around his shoulders. He had risen a bit on his knees and stilled, hovering over Magnus’s lap. It was enough room for Magnus to take the reins and drive up into him while Alec took a breather; a pause to ease the cramping he was likely feeling in his quads by now. Magnus’s hand found its way to Alec’s erection between them and he jerked him in time with his thrusts until his back started aching, because chair sex was hard, Magnus didn’t happen to have a stamina rune, and Alec was new to it all.

Alec sank back down onto him after his brief break, and the long, thorough, thrusts stopped for both their sakes’. Instead, they opted for more grinding: their hips undulated and rocking against each other and Magnus _was_ so impossibly deep now. His hand sped up.

“I’m-I’m gonna— _so close_ —please— _oh shit_ — _please_ tell me you’re almost there,” Alec panted out somewhat beseechingly as he clung to Magnus’s shoulders. “My legs are on fire but I don’t want— _fuck_ —to stop— _oh,_  there _,_  there— _yes_ —”

 _“I’m so fucking close, Alec,”_ Magnus groaned thickly. He picked up his pace again, every muscle in his body protesting and burning from over-exertion, but he ignored them on his pursuit to completion. Alec followed suit.

 _Oh god_.

It was bumpy and messy.

It was so, _so_ perfect.

“Just like that, Alec…” His blood was liquid fire, coiling, pooling to his groin and tightening.

“You feel so—I’m going to—by the Angel, fuck— _Magnus—”_ He gasped out and then his back arched suddenly, his muscles pulled taught like a bowstring and he let out a strangled shout as he erupted between their bodies. Magnus held one hand on the small of his boyfriends back and the other one worked tirelessly along Alec’s erection, pulling him through it as his fist grew wet with release.

 _“That’s_ it, come on, sweetheart,” Magnus encouraged him lowly, his lips coming forward to graze against Alec's sternum. 

The younger man always looked gorgeous when he came. His eyes shut tight and mouth open in a small cry of ecstasy. For someone who wasn’t particularly vocal anywhere else, Alec Lightwood certainly tended to be so during coitus. It was like all the tension Alec held bottled up inside, all his typical reservations and stoicism, were stripped away whenever they made love. While he could tell Alec was embarrassed of the noises he couldn’t seem to contain, of the words he uttered in between the sheets, Magnus encouraged them. Alec was strung so tight all the time.

It was good to see him let go.

Correction: it was _glorious_ to see him let go.

Magnus loved it. He loved it all. It ignited all his senses.

The image Alec made, the sounds he emitted, the taste of urgent kisses, the smell of sex…the feeling of Alec’s hard body against his and the vice-like grip of his channel around Magnus as he orgasmed.

It was sensory overload.

Magnus didn’t have time to mourn the destruction of a perfectly nice shirt before he was peaking as well, pelvis stuttering against Alec’s pert ass as he spilled himself within it along with a string of Indonesian curses through gritted teeth.

Alec had become a boneless mass against him and the warlock eased his bruising grip on his boyfriend so he could run a hand up and down his lover’s spine as they collected themselves. Alec eventually pulled away and tugged Magnus in for a somewhat sloppy kiss, lazy, but satisfyingly so. Long seconds turned into minutes of languid kissing, neither of them feeling compelled to stir from each other’s arms. The only sounds in the room now were that of their labored breathing between joined mouths and the hammering of their own heartbeats as they tried to regain a smidgen of composure again.

“You know, when I said ‘topping’, this wasn’t quite what I had in mind, Alexander. Not that I’m complaining. At all. _Whatsoever_.” Magnus informed him after a while. “That was incredible.”

Alec nodded his head shrugged his shoulders. “Next time,” he suggested tiredly and then let out a long, sated breath before adding, "Love you, Magnus." He finally moved first, looking rather pleased with himself, and then he winced as he pulled off Magnus and stood up on temporarily unstable legs. 

"Love you too. Forever," Magnus replied softly with a happy little hum.

He stood up with Alec, also unsteadily, and pulled up his pants after cleaning the stickiness from his skin with a swift wave of his hand. He zipped and buttoned them wordlessly; buckled his belt properly, before he turned to look at his boyfriend. If he hadn’t just spent himself, he probably would’ve gotten hard again as Alec bent down to pick his discarded briefs off the floor and Magnus was rewarded with the sight of his release trailing down Alec’s thighs.

As it was, Magnus’s hand automatically reached out and swatted at the rump presented to him. A natural response. Alec let out a startled gasp and shot back up to look at his boyfriend. Magnus showed no remorse as the Shadowhunter spun around looking baffled.

“What was that for?” he protested, rubbing his backside.

“Just doing what your underwear suggested,” Magnus informed him nonchalantly as he rolled his shoulders back in small circles, stretching a little from his impromptu afternoon workout. Alec huffed and rolled his eyes because some of the boldness wore off and he was halfway reverted to his typical, flustered nature. He stalked out of the room, making no attempt to bend over again to retrieve Magnus’s robe (pity) and mumbled something about needing (another) shower.

Magnus scratched his chin thoughtfully as Alec trotted to Magnus’s room, limping the slightest bit. “That was rather brazen of you, to pull such a stunt while I’m doing business with a client, Alexander,” Magnus continued tranquilly, following Alec into the bedroom. “I think I offended Madame Dubois with my lack of devotion to our conversation. Or maybe she figured we were doing the dirty. She wasn’t too pleased when I told her I was seeing someone.”

Alec paused. “You told her about me?”

“Well, of course I did. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know. She sounded like she was trying pretty hard to seduce you in there,” Alec responded matter-of-factly.

“Oh, she was,” Magnus said, grinning. “That’s why I felt it prudent to let her know I was spoken for.” He batted his eyelashes comically before adding, “It didn’t seem to solve anything, though; I got the sense she was open to the idea of a threesome.” Alec looked horrified at that and Magnus bit the inside of his cheek to keep from snickering.

“Fuck no,” Alec wrinkled his nose. “I mean, no offense, but the idea of having sex with a woman isn't exactly appealing to me. And I don’t share, either.” He tugged a clean pair of boxer-briefs out of the drawer, plain ones this time, and threw them on the bed.

“Mmm,” Magnus hummed, feeling pleasantly warm inside, “Yes, Alec, I figured out your possessive tendencies pretty quickly when you started riding me while repeating ' _mine, mine, mine'_...you know, I’m going to have to lower my service fee for snubbing her, or risk losing my credibility. Madeleine Dubois knows a lot of powerful people.”

Although his cheeks were tinted pink, Alec shrugged. “Consider us even, then.”

Magnus frowned, puzzled. “Even? For what?” Alec turned around and dropped something on his head casually. Magnus’s hand immediately came up to snatch the golden briefs and he smiled at them fondly.

_Still his absolute favorite._

“For staking claims on my ass with a pair of slutty underwear.”

“To be fair, I’ve claimed your ass with a _lot_ more than a pair of very _sexy_ underwear.” He stared pointedly at Alec’s naked lower-half.

Alec's blush grew more vivid and he covered his crotch up with both hands in a futile attempt at modesty. _As if I haven’t seen it all, already,_ Magnus thought giddily.

“Magnus?”

“Yes, dearest?”

“Shut up and make me lunch,” Alec demanded dryly.

“As you wish, my bossy little Nephilim,” he answered good naturedly. He snapped his fingers to change his shirt into one not covered in bodily fluids.

Alec turned around. His back was facing the warlock as he rummaged for clean clothes in his designated section of the closet to don after he took another shower.

Smirking roguishly, Magnus crept up behind him. His finger’s ghosted down Alec’s spine from his neck to his coccyx, then along the curved cheeks of his ass. Magic seeping from the tips of his fingers as he grazed along soft flesh and Magnus watched with fascination as his boyfriend shuddered at the sensation and reached out to grip the doorknob to stabilize himself.

“What—” Alec began with an alarmed gasp and then he broke off with a moan and Magnus kissed the back of his shoulder promisingly.

Magnus caressed Alec’s backside gently before he forced more power from his own body, into Alec. His magic was being driven by pure intention; his desire to give his lover pleasure. He _knew_ what Alec was feeling, because Magnus was in _control_ of it: white hot arousal coursing steadfastly through his veins, through every nerve and synapse, into each bone and muscle and the ligaments and tendons in between. He imagined it was overwhelming for Alec to experience such intense stimulation so soon after experiencing orgasm.

The harsh cry that fell from Alec’s lips proved Magnus right.

His body trembled and quaked until even his impressive Shadowhunter strength was no longer enough to keep him upright and he dropped to his knees on the floor.

Magnus had expected this much. He followed him down gracefully, his grip on Alec gentle but firm as he knelt behind him and guided the flow of his magic.

He could see Alec was hard again and moaning at the over-saturation of pleasure wracking through him. He shook again and he fell forward, catching himself on his hands. The Shadowhunter let out another keening sob, his back arched and bowed as steady currents of magic were pushed through him. He rocked back and forth on all fours, his cock heavy and straining but he was too wrecked to touch himself.

Alec was completely overcome with ecstasy, lost in a frenzy of scorching bliss.

Licking his lips, Magnus finally took pity on the other man. He gave one more rigorous push with his magic as his hands crackled with a blue glow, and Alec _came_ — _hard_ and _dry_ and _loudly._

He convulsed his way through his orgasm; his hands clenched into Magnus’s carpet and toes curling and body practically vibrating from the force of the sensations Magnus drove into him.

Magnus rarely used sex magic on his partners; it was far too draining on _him_ to make into a habit, but seeing Alec overwrought with desire was an extraordinary thing to witness.

Alec collapsed face down onto the carpet, drenched with sweat. Magnus’s hands left his hips in favor of combing a hand through the Nephilim’s thick head of hair soothingly. He watched as Alec came down from the ultimate high. His body continued to twitch with small bursts of pleasure, like one experiencing the aftershocks of being electrocuted.

His eyes were glassy and wide with and wonder by the time Alec turned his head to look up at Magnus who’d crouched down beside him. His body was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Smiling, Magnus’s thumb and forefinger captured Alec’s sharp jaw.

“You should know better than to play such naughty games with a warlock, my love,” he calmly told Alec, who whimpered (something he’d completely deny later) and shivered again. “We are often craftier in getting revenge. Not to mention, we tend to make our move when you least expect it.” He patted Alec’s cheek and pecked him on the forehead and then he stood up smoothly and walked over to the door.

“I’m thinking Chinese takeout for lunch, darling. I’ll have it here by the time you get out of the shower,” he added lightly. He glanced one last time at his boyfriend blissed out and stunned on the floor of his bedroom. Grinning, Magnus punched in the number to his favorite Chinese eatery and waltzed out of the room.

**…**

Alec laid sprawled helplessly on the floor, unable to summon up the ability to use his limbs. His body was sated in a way he never knew existed, beyond wrung out by his boyfriend’s magically-inflicted orgasm.  

His eyes were damp from the tears of ecstasy they’d produced as every part of him was stimulated.

Nothing had ever felt so fucking incredible. It was like every single orgasm Alec had ever experienced up until that point had joined forces and came at him all at once. It was so _much._ Could something feel so good that it was almost _too_ much?

Over-stimulation.

Oh.

So.

 _Good_.

His body gave a second involuntary twitch and Alec had to suppress another cry of pleasure as more waves shot through him like lightning up his spine. He drew a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

His entire being was made up of jelly.

Alec hadn’t ever fathomed something like _that_ being within a warlock’s capabilities…He had known, of course, that Magnus was capable of many remarkable feats. He was skilled both as a warlock and as a lover, but the combined result of said skills was _explosive_.

A slightly hysterical laugh bubbled from him that also sounded like a dry sob and a pathetic whine.

He.

Could not.

 _Move_.

Perhaps he really should have known better than to try exacting revenge on someone like Magnus Bane.

Chairman Meow appeared in his line of vision, above him on the bed and he looked down at Alec with a completely unimpressed stare.

“What the hell did I just get myself into, Meow?” Alec asked the feline dazedly.

Chairman Meow simply blinked his yellow eyes at the Shadowhunter, leapt over his spread-eagled body, and stalked out of the room.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now, folks!
> 
> Lots of love, dear readers, and Happy Holidays!  
> xx  
> CJ


End file.
